


things you said i wouldn't understand

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: Sometimes she was too strong that he completely forgot how weak she could truly get.





	

      It all happened so fast. The struggle, shots fired off, yelling, her back hitting a wall, a gun pointed at the bright yellow insignia on her chest, her freezing up in fear. Thankfully, a red blur managed to pull his trigger before the other could pull his, leaving him a crumpled bloody pile on the ground and the terrified bat to merely stare at her supposed rescuer with wide blue eyes.

      "Don’t look at me like that, BG, I just saved your life." He huffed, putting his own gun away once more.

      "J-Jason–"

      "I know you don’t like the killing shit, but you don’t have to give me that whole timid act."

      "You d-don’t get it, that’s not–’

      "What don’t i get?’ His voice was angrier this time, causing Barbara to shrink back further against the wall. "I know that you still think that I’m this bad guy, but you can’t deny that i just saved your ass."

      Jason furrowed his eyebrows together as he turned around, knowing he’d say something he’d regret. But when he heard a soft sob and her sinking to her knees, he came to a realization that was far too late.

      He didn’t hesitate as he yanked his helmet off and knelt before her, holding her tear-stained cheeks in his hands. God, he was such a jerk for not seeing this earlier and he had to make it up to her before those big blue eyes made him cry too. "I’m so sorry, Barb, I’m a goddamn idiot. The guy’s gone now, you’re safe."

      The redhead gave a shaky nod, holding onto him as tightly as she could and they stayed like that for almost the rest of the night.


End file.
